In the current consuming market, the smart phones have usually the self-photographing function to provide users to take photo or record video themselves. When the user is desired to take photo, he can use one hand to hold the smart phone, and press a photographing key and a video recoding key by a thumb so as to execute the self-photographing process. Afterwards, the selfie-stick is launched on the market, the user can dispose the smart phone into the selfie-stick to perform a self-photographing action in a better angle and a longer distance by the selfie-stick.
In traditional self-photographing way, the executing of the self-photographing process needs the user to hand hold the smart phone or the selfie-stick, which not only causes the inconvenience in the self-photographing operation, but the photoing postures of user will be limited.
For the reason, the present invention provides a novel self-photographing means, in which the user is able to implement self-photographing by tracking the infrared signal to increase the convenience in the self-photographing operation, it is the object to be achieved by the present invention.